The Tides That Bind Us
by ScyStorm
Summary: Mewtwo returns to Mew after so long, and the tension is immediate. -- This is a shortie I wrote, after talking to a friend about Pokemon soap operas and how funny they'd be.


THE TIDES THAT BIND US

Pokemon Fiction Short  
By: Scy Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** ... Blah. ; My friend and I (omg hi2u Lati) were just talking about Pokemon soap operas and typing out how the text would go in some of them, and I just fucking wrote this. I personally think it's funny as hell, but whatever. XD Have fun. Just be sure to imagine the dramatic cheesy music in the background. (I'm going to hell. )

* * *

The day was nice. The sun was shining, and the leaves from the trees shed the sunlight onto the ground in broken patterns that wavered slightly with the sway of the leaves in the gentle breeze. Mew flies in a few arcs through the air, going in little sways back and forth as she surveys the surroundings, a small smile on her face. She soon stops her quick movements to hover over a small garden of flowers, with a few berry bushes. She giggles, and lowers down in front of the bed, and starts tending to the flowers with her paws. It's quiet, until she starts to lightly hum, her eyes lightly closing as her head sways a bit from side to side, tail swishing as well. One of the bird Pokemon in the trees seems to sing along with her. But, this is all broken by a deep voice behind her. "... Mew."

She gasps loudly, eyes snapping open, nearly jumping right out of her skin. One of her paws is on her chest gently as she gets back her composure. That voice. It couldn't be him... could it? Maybe she's just hearing things. But it comes again. "Mew... I'm here..."

She closes her eyes, and lets out a breath, trying to relax herself. It really was him. She can sense his presence behind her, at least two yards away. "... Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo stands there still, his arms at his sides loosely, his tail not even moving behind him. He looks at her, eyes locked onto the back of her head. "I've... I've come back, Mew..."

Mew's paw lightly quivers as she 'looks' at the flowers in front of her, eyes still rather closed, doing her best to remain still aside from that paw. "Why..."

Mewtwo blinks softly, his head tilting barely to one side. He doesn't say anything for a small moment. "Because I couldn't stay away forever."

Mew's head moves, as if looking down at her left side, but her eyes are still closed. "You left me, Mewtwo... You weren't supposed to come back."

Mewtwo's shoulders lightly shrug. "I... I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay away..."

They're both quiet then for a moment, Mew's tail seeming to be manipulated slightly by the light breeze. But she doesn't say anything. Finally Mewtwo talks again. "... I'm sure you knew it too."

That's when Mew's eyes open slightly, slits at first, but then up to half-lidded. Mewtwo catches her eyes then, blinking slowly and looking at them. Such beautiful blue pools almost offset by the pink color of her fur. Oh how he's longed to see them again, even partially obscured and protruded as they were now. "You shouldn't have come back..." She says.

"Mew..." Mewtwo says, floating forward just a ways.

"No, Mewtwo." She says, looking back at him, her blue eyes looking stern.

It makes Mewtwo stop moving forward. He looks to her with his purple eyes, which so no harmful intent. No warrant toward unjust action. And show even slight concern, and care. Mew sees his eyes, and stares at them for a moment, before she turns around again to look at the flowerbed. "It won't work between us, Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo gives almost a gasp, his eyes blinking once, twice, before he takes a breath, and exhales. Keeping his composure. "I want to try..." He says.

"We did try..." Mew quickly states, not turning her gaze from the flowers, "and it didn't work."

Mewtwo shakes his head softly, though Mew doesn't see it. He floats forward again, ending up 'behind' her, though his height is well taller than hers. "I still feel for you, Mew..."

Mew lifts her chin up. She can feel his presence so close. She turns her head to see his legs there, and mewls softly, looking up at his stomach, and then back down at the flowerbed. She goes quiet, and Mewtwo looks down at her, waiting for her to say something. When she doesn't, he speaks again. "Didn't you hear m-"

"I don't want you to." She cuts him off with.

He blinks at the interruption. "... What?"

"I don't... want you to feel for me..." She says, her voice stuttering.

Mewtwo's eyes grow more concerned as he looks down at her. She seems to be losing it. "Mew... It's not so bad, is it? You changed me..."

She closes her eyes and puts her paw over her lips, the paw quivering. "I had to... You were created from me, told the wrong things about life..."

Mewtwo nods softly. "You made me find a new purpose, Mew."

"I didn't want to fall for you!" Mew suddenly snaps out with.

Mewtwo gasps, moving back slightly. Soft sniffles are heard from the small feline at his feet. ".... Mew..."

She opens her eyes again, some tears showing underneath her eyelids. "I never would have worked... But it didn't stop my heart from going that far in caring about you..."

Mewtwo blinks slowly, and swallows. Mew sighs, and tries to keep calm. "Celebi was so interested in me... And I was giving him his chance... But then I fell for you..."

Mewtwo looks down at her with evident surprise in his eyes. He never heard about this. All that happened was what seemed like a relationship between them, but Mew abruptly drifted from him. Mew sniffles again, a tear sliding down her cheek as her paw continues to quiver, her eyelids slitting a bit. "I grew distant from him, and he abandoned me. I felt ashamed with myself, and I just couldn't be with you..."

"Mew... Why... Why didn't you tell me this?" Mewtwo asks.

She turns and looks up at him, but only sees his stomach. So she lifts off the ground, floating in front of him, looking down at the ground. "I... I don't know... I couldn't bring myself to... I thought you'd be better off if you just moved on..."

Mewtwo shakes his head softly, his eyes closing. "I tried to, Mew... But my mind was always on you... And all the time, I wondered why you abandoned me..."

Mew whimpers, shaking a bit. "I... I should have expected that..."

Mewtwo takes a breathing sigh, softly, before he hears the sniffles and whimpers of the kitten Pokemon. He opens his eyes and looks at her. She's just hovering there, paws over her belly, tears dripping. His eyes pool up with sadness. He can't stand seeing her cry. "I... I'm so sorry Mew-Mewtwo..." She stutters out.

Mewtwo swallows again, and looks down at one of his big paws. He looks back to her, bringing that paw up and holding her chin with it. He lifts her chin to look up at his face, using his large thumb and rubbing it down both of her tear-covered cheeks once. She looks up at his purple eyes with her blue ones, seeing the sadness and sorrow in his eyes, but also so much care. The care that he has for her. They stare at each other for a few moments, one tear appearing on Mewtwo's eyelid and slowly moving down his cheek. He seems to just be ignoring it. Mew blinks once, softly, and then floats up higher, rubbing her cheek against his, and soaking up the tear, before pulling back. They look at each other's eyes some more, Mewtwo soon moving his nose forward and brushing it against the side of hers. She closes her eyes gently and purrs, rubbing back against him a bit. The two feel rather light on their feet soon, bodies seeming to become warm. Mewtwo's eyes close as he just rubs the side of his snout with hers, the only relative sound in the area being her purrs. Soon, neither of them can help it as their lips touch, staying touched for a moment before Mewtwo barely kisses her. Mew continues purring, letting herself be kissed by him, beginning to return it before she realizes what they're doing. She snaps her eyes open and pulls away from him, gasping. Mewtwo gasps himself and opens his eyes wide, looking at her, both of them light up in blush. They stare for a moment, before Mew's eyes go to near slits, and she turns around, clenching her eyes shut and holding herself. Mewtwo holds a paw up like he was going to touch her, ready to say something but he closes his fingers, and withdraws his hand. He sighs, arms hanging down at his sides, his face looking at the ground. Mew slowly lowers back down to the ground, kneeling before the flowerbed again. She sighs loudly to herself, feeling as though she shouldn't have just done that. After a moment, she notices something. She opens her eyes, and blinks, turning around. He's gone. She stares at where he was for a moment, before sighing again, and looking at the flowers. _... He'll be back..._

* * *

THE END

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


End file.
